


【策瑜】想起你的时候所有星星都落到我头上

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [4]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 假的苏州base





	【策瑜】想起你的时候所有星星都落到我头上

1. 

二十六岁那年，周瑜一个人回了一趟苏州。

出租车进巷子就不好掉头，周瑜没强求，拖着行李箱慢悠悠地走。他祖籍虽不在此，但在老城区长到十八岁，即使离家多年，街道面目更迭几番，他也记得从学校回家的路上，沿着哪条蜿蜒如初的河道走，能抄一条近那么三分钟的小路。三分钟对于小孩子来说很宝贵——比别人早三分钟到学校，就能抢先抄到同桌的选择题作业答案；比别人早三分钟回家，就能抢到小区内仅有的那个篮球场。而此刻他不紧不慢地从两侧居民楼乱七八糟支出来的晾衣架下行过，一边小心地拖着行李避过道旁的电动车，一边意识到自己其实远比想象得更早开始奔波在路上。

这样算来，此次能有个契机跑出来闲逛，还是托那个曾经和他一同跑过这条巷子的人的福。

老屋自然是空的。母亲故去后他将多数遗物打包送回了老家，只放了少部分在这里，做个摆设如初的样子，也算保留点旧时的人气。老家人没说什么——这世界变得太快了，他们纵是看不透也觉可怖，而年轻人就在这样神秘莫测的洪流中忙碌，他们也只能一边心惊，一边多体谅些。

这是个温和的初秋下午，阳光在云层后半隐半现，只勉强撑着落不下雨。干洗店的招牌卷起一个角，水果店里散出榴莲的味道，多走几步便遇上理发店在门口晒了一整架的毛巾，肥皂和洗发水的廉价香气一齐扑过来，因着亲切，倒不觉讨厌。地面不平，行李滚轮刺刺拉拉，三轮车吱嘎着在前方的杂货铺前停下，道旁坐着的老人翘着脚，细细碎碎的说话声如流水般在耳边划过。急景流年不过一瞬，他的内心反被洗刷得无比平和，像在一个清醒的梦里，又像刚从大梦里醒来。

屋子他提前几天联系过家政打扫，此时要住只需铺上床单。周瑜放下行李，冲了个澡换上棉布睡衣，把自己扔进柔软的床铺里。天光还亮，窗外人声车声又轻柔地冲刷过来，腔调绵软，把人思绪也冲得绵软。算上晚上的时间，他还有大半天可以挥霍。

周瑜开始觉得，自己这次长假真是个正确的选择。

手机清脆的提示音在此刻响起，不像打扰，倒像是某种遥远的陪伴。周瑜翻了个身摁亮屏幕，看着左上角的名字，忍不住破出一个笑。

“孙策：鲁肃说你今天就走了，搞什么，就算生我的气，好歹报个平安吧？”

“孙策：你要是在飞机上，下飞机就跟我说一声啊”

“孙策：你说实话，是不是私下跟虞翻又有什么关于我的交易”

“孙策：我觉得他今天鬼鬼祟祟的很不对劲”

周瑜饶有兴致地看着那边的“对方正在输入”一直在闪，抬手回了句：“方便语音吗？”

“对方正在输入”消失了，很快又闪了一下：“好啊”

周瑜退出微信，打开拨号界面，输了个1，拨了出去。

对方接得很快。“怎么打电话？”

周瑜实话实说：“我回家了，家里没网。”

“……回家？”孙策反应了一会，“你在苏州？”

“是啊，刚刚还撞见小学同学了，让我给你带话，说你欠他二十块钱到现在都没还。”

“不是，我什么时候……”周瑜难得开这种玩笑，孙策难免被他带跑，随即低低地笑，“你人都跑了，就别讹我了吧？”

他的声音被信号一番处理，有些毛刺刺的，比起周瑜习惯的明亮声线多了几分陌生的吸引力。

“那你要待多久？对了，你还没回答我的问题，虞翻是不是你的眼线？”

周瑜反问道：“你今天去公司了啊？怎么这么勤快？”

“你跑路了，当然只有我干活了啊！”孙策愤愤地回答，“转移话题就是承认，我知道了！”

“我哪里跑路了，鲁肃每天都要发简报给我的。”周瑜笑道，“怎么敢跑，公司股价又跳水怎么办？”

这句话若有若无又碰到了两人争吵的缘由，孙策的声气难得地虚了虚，“那你要多久回来？”

 “不知道，”周瑜心情很好，“这儿挺舒服，说不定一周就好。”

 “这可是你自己说的，”孙策道，“我让他们写在邮件里昭告天下了？”

周瑜又笑，“你别拿邮件威胁我，我有两周假，就算下周回来，也不会去上班的！”

孙策敷衍他：“知道了知道了，你回来就行……”

声音渐渐在信号流中下坠，周瑜甚至能模拟出一条陡峭的抛物线。他没接话，几百公里外的孙策一句话就牵扯着自己周身的空气沉下去，世界都沉下去。窗外鸣起喇叭，卖菜阿姨的声音响彻天际。一斤半，算你四块五，不能再少了。

“看不到你，我心里一直不踏实——你知道这次跟之前出差不一样。”

像是未知的触手在黑暗的深海里轻轻挠着心脏。明明不痛也不痒，但酸软却迅速遍及全身。周瑜蜷了蜷身子，一动才意识到自己其实是下意识想抱他。

孙策重复道：“我心里不踏实。你别让我等太久，行不行？”

周瑜低声说：“好。”

 

2.  

周瑜挂了电话，想孙策到底还是摸到了自己这次为什么独自离开。

他们这样似朋友似伙伴又似合伙人的状态充满太多不稳定，那场争吵只是孙策不经意掀开了一个角，而眼下两人心照不宣地避开敏感点，像是徒劳地把那个角按下去，矫饰太平。按理说这种涉及双方的事，本应两人坐下来谈；但孙策的敏锐并不限于他在争吵后马上发现两人对这份关系的期待出现了偏差——他还意识到，他的好友暂时并不想让他知道偏差在哪里。周瑜像一个烧制精美的细口瓷瓶，挺拔好看得一丝不苟，除非自己愿意俯身，谁也看不见里面装的什么。孙策太熟悉他了，熟悉到能长出多余的耐性，等他自己慢慢拧开软木瓶塞。

周瑜自然感觉到了这份体贴。他俩同时把对方吃得太透了，他也说不上长远来看这是好事还是坏事，只能暂时为这份体贴松口气。

他很饱很足地睡了一觉，醒来时正撞见墙面上被窗户切割成一条条的淡金色的晨曦。出门吃早餐，提着还剩一半的豆浆晃荡着去当年的初中和高中。早上没有体育课，操场上很空，容得下他一点点拉扯出过去的十年。

孙策是初二的时候转学过来的。剪着个短短的刺儿头，眉眼已经显出了日后英俊摄人的气势，说笑时却带着几分闪烁的轻盈，让人想起初秋艳阳穿过校园里梧桐高大的金色树冠的样子。因着身高相仿，周瑜和他坐过一段时间同桌，知道他做题总喜欢把笔咬在嘴里，皱着眉头，校服胡乱往身上一披，居然有几分像将军的斗篷。

周瑜很快就发现此人是真的无聊。初二下学期升学压力渐渐浮出，有时自习课早早做完作业，别人都拿出自己的卷子做，唯独孙策手痒得很，物理题没做几道就不耐烦，伸手过来在抽屉里搜刮周瑜收到的情书，一封封拆开看得津津有味，下课了还要择出好词好句念给他听，像是个做摘抄作业的小学生。

周瑜被他骚扰得忍无可忍：“你自己不是也有吗？”

孙策睁着眼睛无辜地看过来：“我的早看完了啊，而且我觉得她们写给你的比较用心——”他说着拿出一叠，指指点点，“你看，普遍比我的长，而且，啧啧啧，春花秋月的，我怎么从来就没收到过这种？”

周瑜没好气地扯过来，多年教养让他勉力忍住了翻白眼的冲动：“英语作业做完了吗，阅读接我抄一下。”

“没啊，今天不是周三吗，该我抄你的。”孙策得意地摊手，“东西呢？”

周瑜气呼呼地从抽屉里拿出英语作业，恶狠狠地翻开，开始看第一道阅读题。

孙策在旁边夸张地用气声大笑。

天知道怎么有人可以用气声大笑。周瑜想拿笔捅他腰眼。

当时谁也不知道，他们这么吵吵闹闹地就是好多年。高中因着只有一个实验班，两人毫无悬念地又做了三年同学。高考后都闲得慌，大大小小聚会不断，几个女孩子兴奋地要去看《致青春》，孙策跟周瑜吊在最后，拉过他小声说，你看她们假装怀念高中时光，其实一个个都摩拳擦掌地准备去大学找个长得像男主的学长谈恋爱。

周瑜笑着斜觑他：“还笑人家，难道你不要谈恋爱啊？”

“喂，我真没什么想法，”孙策正色道，“从来都是她们来找我，我又不好拒绝。”

孙策在高中不咸不淡地交过两个女朋友，在周瑜看来简直就是小孩子闹着玩。对方发现和辛苦追到的男神交往起来也一样辛苦，学业紧，校方又看得严，很快维持不下去。

周瑜懒得说他幼稚，孙策见他不说话，又凑过来：“不是吧，难道你要认真谈恋爱了吗？”

暮色中看不清他的表情，少年语气里明显的失落却像是细沙里夹了块石头，再分明不过。周瑜被这石头硌了一下，下意识地否认：“没有啊，没想过，再说吧。”

孙策搂过他的脖子：“没事没事，就算你谈恋爱了，我们也还会带你玩的——”

周瑜一边任他搂着，一边不作声地捅他腰后。

孙策没防备，猛地松手，跳起来就嚷：“喂，我不嫌弃你，你还捅我？！”

前面的女孩子们闻言回头不满地喊：“你们两个又在后面偷偷摸摸干什么？”

 “来了来了，你们路线对不对啊怎么还没走到……”

两人若无其事地快步跟上，都没有再提这个话题。

周瑜被下课铃声拉回来。教学楼像是锅煮沸的粥，穿着校服的白色人影在窗口和楼梯间上下窜动。他还握着豆浆杯，摇晃几下发现已经空了，遂对准了不远处的垃圾桶，手一抬，扔了出去。

“准头不错。”

声音从身后传过来，他一惊，回头看去，一个中等个头、白白净净的年轻人站在他身后，冲他点头微笑。

“好久不见。”蒋干说。

惊讶的表情在周瑜脸上一瞬划过，他站起身，伸出手，礼貌地笑道：“真是好久不见了。”

蒋干也是他的初中旧友，后来高中念了文科，和他跟孙策不在一个班，大学又去了北方，从此联系便很少。在这里遇见，也的确太巧。周瑜晃荡了一上午，这会已近饭点，两人都无事，理所当然地一同找地方吃饭。

时隔多年，故人重逢，久远的记忆早已模糊，余下的谈资便也有限，无非某某同学去了哪里，某某老师升到教育局当领导，某某和某某去年结婚了，记得他们当时就在走廊拐角偷偷接吻来着，诸如此类。蒋干笑道我就记得当年班上你和孙策收的情书比其他班男生加起来还要多，怎么你反而没消息？周瑜只是笑着摇头。

两人本科后都出了国，一说起就发现其实他们的城市相距不过三小时车程，只是当时都没特意问及，这才拖到今日才碰面。两人挂着笑脸，嘴上走形式般地说着可惜可惜。话题七弯八扭到了近况，蒋干说最近换了个工作，跟上司说下个月入职，特意回家休息一段时间。周瑜说那很巧，我也是回来休假的。

蒋干给两人茶杯里添了水，随口问道：“所以你现在在哪里？”

周瑜的手指在瓷杯壁上敲击了两下，他垂下眼，看着杯里浮动着的茶叶，“在H城。”

袅袅的雾气后，他的眼神看不真切，嘴角弧度的变化却很清楚；蒋干有备而来，心里如同明镜。他啜了口茶，“H城？我听说孙策也在那里……”

周瑜抬头看着他，“是，我还和他在一起。”

蒋干笑了，“说起来你们倒是真的有缘分，从初中到大学这么多年。”

周瑜也笑，“孽缘，这么多年，从读书的时候到工作，都对着同一张脸。”

笑和笑是不一样的，有的东西瞒不住人。蒋干又饮了一小口，继续说道，“他还好吧？我前几天在哪看到新闻说……”

“挺好的，不然我也不会放心回来休假。”周瑜不紧不慢地回答，又半开玩笑地添了一句，“你该不会正好买了我们公司的股票吧？”

蒋干配合地笑出了声，“这倒没有，我不炒股——只是听到了消息。”

周瑜点头，闷自喝茶，等他下一句。

“不过我对你们公司的确很好奇——孙策他父亲该给他留了不少人马吧，你一个人在那里，还习惯吗？”

 “……一个人？”周瑜故作惊讶地停顿了一会儿，“那是孙策的公司，他也在啊，怎么会是一个人？”

蒋干慢条斯理地扶了扶眼镜，笑了两声，“这样，那就好。我只是以为——毕竟我之前的那份工作就是类似的状况，多少有点顾虑。”

周瑜饮下最后一口茶，不想再打太极。

“前辈行事稳重些，不过一般不插手发展策略的事，所以这方面算我和他单干。单干有单干的好，我这个年纪，要是去了别处，难免要看人眼色。”周瑜歉意地弯了弯嘴角，清楚地看到蒋干的脸色凛了凛，仿佛一个光滑的蛋面收出几道裂痕来。

“我你是知道的，最不喜欢看人眼色做事。”

蒋干长吁一口气，那点笑意像是薄膜下的蛋黄，总算坦率地挤露出来，“这倒是真的。”他若有所思地点点头，“不过说真的很厉害，这么多年，当初班上关系好的除了结婚的那对，也就你和他还在一起。”

周瑜的神色也轻松起来，打了个圆场，“没有认识你的时间长，但毕竟也有很久。”

蒋干笑道，“我没记错的话，他是初二来的……都十年了，我记得高中的时候还遇到过他爸来接你们俩。”

“人和人的关系很难说的。”周瑜温言道，“时间也决定不了什么，有人过成白首如新……”

“就有人能过成骨肉之分。”

 

3. 

周瑜回家打开手机，微信和邮件一条条蹦出来。鲁肃的工作简报，虞翻发消息说头儿今天居然非常老实地去了食堂吃饭，助理说瑜哥你有新快递，要我帮你转寄吗还是等你回来……以及孙策夸张地诉说着他现在工作量有多么大云云。他一条条回过去，最后在孙策的窗口停下来，犹豫着要不要把今天的事告诉他。想来想去，这节骨眼上，还是别给他添烦心事。

还是工作时间内，公司大概的确是忙，都还没有回复，周瑜扔开手机回想起白天的对话。蒋干显然是曹家派来的，前段时间公司不稳，北边当然不会漏过风声，说不定连他和孙策吵过架都知道。倒也不怪他们——都听惯了“信誓旦旦，不思其反”的故事，谁又能相信他们真的如今天所说，把总角之好过成了骨肉之分呢？

周瑜出国第一年，孙策又交了个新女友。他这些年分分合合周瑜见多了，也只当这年头男女情爱不值钱，懒得放在心上，都没问上一个怎么又分手了。十月份的时候孙策发来消息说记得早点买机票，周瑜倒愣了一会：“怎么？”

“你走之前不是说要回国跨年么？”孙策打下一大串，“我连活动都看好了，别告诉我你不回来了吧？”

“……回来啊，”周瑜没问你难道不要陪女友，“当然回。”

三十一号站在江边的时候周瑜才想着幸好是自己陪他来了，要换成个姑娘，八成得当场分手。这儿人虽多，但天气实在太冷，风又大，一群愣头青只能上蹿下跳着取暖。离十二点还有好一会，大家埋头搜着附近的咖啡馆犹豫着要不要去，忽然不远处一阵喧哗——几个机灵些的年轻人买来了酒。这下倒都有了主意，附近全家的酒柜差点被搬空。

事情简直写实到了荒谬的地步，午夜还没到，人群中已经醉了一半；孙策一手拿着酒瓶子，一手死死揽着身边的好友，周瑜甚至觉得如果自己走开，他可能会倒下。还有一分钟的时候人群开始倒数，整齐的喊声让孙策清醒了些，放在他身上的右手也不再像抱着大洋中的浮木。身边的情侣们有的开始接吻，有的开始大声许愿，人声像是滚水里的气泡，裹挟着思绪渐渐漂浮起来。周瑜想问孙策是否还醒着，话还没出口，孙策就一把抓住他的手举到天上。酒精把年轻的身体烘得暖暖的，他们相贴的掌心像是笼了一团火，冬夜的寒风里滚烫。周瑜只觉一瞬间崩裂的欢呼和尖叫也是滚烫的，他被孙策抱住的时候迷迷糊糊地想，我一辈子可能再也不会握住这样滚烫的一双手了。

那天到后来所有人都忘了冷。孙策显然还是醉了，一路扯着他的肩膀，要他看天上大大的月亮。见了鬼，农历二十六怎么会有月亮可看，漫天星辰中只夹着一轮细细的银色柳叶。这样子根本打不到车，周瑜只好指望这家伙走着走着能自己清醒过来。他无奈地回答说你醉了大哥，别看月亮了看路吧，前面有根电线杆，看见没？

“当然是醉了才看月亮。” 

“醉了能看到什么啊你……行了你再往我这边来一点，前面有个坑看到了么？”

孙策较真地倒不走了，看着他的眼睛重复道：“醉了才要看月亮。”

这逻辑就匪夷所思了。周瑜费力地推着他继续往前，随口问道：“那醒了看什么？”

身边的人突然凑近——太快了，他几近被吓了一跳——孙策被酒精烧得滚热的右颊和被北风吹得冰冷的唇依次擦过他的脸。

“醒了当然是看你。”孙策满意地绽出一个浸透了酒意的笑。

周瑜没有防备地愣在那里。孙策头顶的所有星星都灼烧着纷纷落下，滚烫的岩浆泼了他一身。

 

4. 

快离开苏州的时候，周瑜去看了场《桃花扇》。又是个英雄美人俱消磨的故事，千百年来人们还是偏爱用“物是”来叹“人非”的愁。剧院离家不远，散场后他慢慢地走，人声喧嚣了一会，很快越过他散去了，只余下古城在夜色中静静地和他对望。

这次假期让他发现了很多有意思的事。处在他这样的年纪，回想三年前的时候总会惊讶于自己的改变；而回想十年前，却会觉得自己许多想法还一如当初：执着的事，爱过的人，明月前身下的流水今日。

他们十九岁的时候有了创建“江东”的想法，开始识得世界之大；二十一岁的时候“江东”正式开始运作，开始接受自我之小。二十五岁那年他们已经在反思“成功”本身，而二十六岁孙策的一场大病，将生死之事正式拉到了他们面前：人间万事多有期，而他们眼下再年轻，也不可能永远活着。

可想爱的人和想要的事却又那么多那么重，不到千钧之际谁能放手呢？

孙策显然放不下手。

两周前，周瑜照例下班后去了医院。一是跟孙策通报一下公司的事务，二也是换下放学后就来陪床的孙翊。孙策出院的日子渐近，大家心情都缓和了许多，孙翊把最小的孙匡带了来，让这中二期少年也给孙策找点堵。见周瑜推门进来，两兄弟礼貌地打招呼，收拾东西回家吃饭。孙策看着他们还穿着校服的身影消失在门后，周瑜在他床边坐下，打开笔记本。

“想让家人少操心，就自己多上点心，拜托了。”周瑜一边输入开机密码一边道，“晚上的药吃了吗？”

“吃了。”孙策从床头柜上拿起一个苹果，“你要吃吗？”

周瑜正调出工作文档，摇了摇头：“不了，你吃吧。”

“我下午吃过了。”孙策把苹果放回果篮。

“上个季度的财报出来了，上半年的他们估计下周就能核对完，你在邮箱里仔细看一下。上周的几个人事调动虞翻应该已经发给你了？”周瑜看他点头，又埋头继续道，“那行。下个月的KPI我等会跟你讲，以及你出院的具体时间是……下周三对吧？”

孙策又点点头。

“下周五有一个很重要的签约仪式，如果可能的话要不你还是亲自去一下，我把邮件也转给你。”周瑜有些歉意地看了看他，“你觉得怎么样？”

孙策笑了笑，“没问题，其实明天去都可以。”

“别胡来，”周瑜毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，“要站两个小时的。”

孙策还是笑，笑意到了眼里。他看着周瑜像看着很远的高山，因着心内的喜爱而惋惜它不能移到自家庭院里，却又为自家庭院容不下它而愈发绵生温柔和喜悦。

周瑜正要继续，孙策轻声打断他：“公瑾。”

“嗯？”周瑜抬头看他。

“我刚才还在想，如果以后……”

“……什么？”

“我在想，孙权现在还在上大学，其他几个甚至没成年。如果我以后再遇到什么……”

“什么？”周瑜瞬间明白了他的意思，只觉得自己的心脏像是一块正在被拧干的海绵。

“公司的事我相信你，但是这几个小的——虽然钱的事情不担心，但毕竟不是所有事情都能用钱解决……”

“孙策，”周瑜趴地一声合上笔记本，“说话要凭良心。”

“我凭良心，所以才找到你啊。”孙策早料到他有这个反应，轻轻笑了笑，“孙权大一点，但毕竟被我惯着这么多年，有的时候总还像个孩子。我要是不在，这几个也不至于要你真的费心当家长，只是我想让他们多少还有个哥哥——”

“哥哥？”周瑜把笔记本往床上一扔，站起身来，“你现在想的是这个？”

“人总归不可能永远活着嘛。”孙策摊了摊手，“万一我不太靠谱呢？”

周瑜难以置信地看着他，一时说不出话来。孙策最初还自觉坦然地看着那双眼睛，但他很快发现不对——那里很快蒸起一片水波，眼周红了一片，而周瑜的嘴唇已经被他咬得泛了白。

“公瑾？”

周瑜缓缓地开了口，声音里都是嘶哑和颤抖：“你都托付好了，那我怎么办？”

“你……？”孙策一时脑子里乱了套，他想说我能做到的你也都能做到啊，这么多年还不够证明么，从英语作业到带弟弟到管公司，哪件事不是我们一起做的，没有我你怎么会做不到呢？

而周瑜还在几近凶狠地红着眼睛盯着他，盯着盯着几乎快笑出来：“你洒脱，你周全，你有没有想过我凭什么给你收摊子，我不会拍裤子走人想去哪去哪吗？”

孙策没想到他会这样回答，一时有些茫然：“公瑾？”

他伸手去拉周瑜，只觉手上轻飘飘的。周瑜脱了力一般坐下来，声音也脱了力。

“孙策，”他轻声道，“你知不知道我坐在你的手术室外的时候在想什么？你病一场，倒是把生死看轻了，有没有想过我怎么办？”

孙策心里一阵酸软，他紧了紧手心：“公瑾……”

“孙策，能不能劳烦你记一下，我也比你小三个月。”

周瑜咬着牙挣脱他的手，开始收拾东西。

“今天说的几项都会发你邮箱，你记得看。”他背着包重新站起身，“我今天先回去。”

他眨了眨眼睛，孙策清楚地看到一条晶莹的亮光划过他的脸。那条亮光又尖又利地扎过来。

 

5. 

周瑜并没有告诉孙策自己已经买了回去的票。临行前夜他正收着行李，又听得微信响。

“孙策：公瑾，一周快到了：(”

他笑了笑，点开输入框正想回复却又顿住，犹豫着要不要告诉他自己明天就回。如果这时候告诉他，孙策着急要一个答案，那怎么办？

“孙策：你是不是看到了故意不回我：(”

大概是他停在输入框的时间有些长，孙策看到那个“正在输入”的状态却没等来回复，有些着急。周瑜连忙退出来，复又想着怎么解释。

孙策显然是着急的，因为铃声响了。

“怎么了？”周瑜温言问道，“我看到了，正给你打回复。”

“公瑾，一周过去了……”孙策像是怕他抢了先，“不管你想好了没有，我已经想好了，你要不要听？”

“其实我——”周瑜突然意识到他在说什么，“嗯？”

“我没有看轻生死。”孙策没头没脑地来了一句，“我后来想，我以为我明白了人固有一死，其实只是因为我没明白别的东西。你那天是不是很难过？对不起，我才意识到你会有多难过。

“我这几天想起我们一起去跨年的那次，现在怎么回想，其实我都不是完全无意的。

“所以，如果你那天的话也不是完全无意……”

周瑜五指抓紧了手机，故作平静地反问，“无意什么？”

孙策似是在找一个恰当的词汇，嗯了半天还是选择放弃，“……哎我后悔了，我本来觉得打电话比较合适，现在觉得看不到人真是太不方便了……”

“嗯？”周瑜忽然感到了不对，“你在走路吗？”

“我在上楼，”孙策说，“你能不能开一下门？”

周瑜坐在床上。寒山寺离这里很远吧，他怎么会觉得满脑子都是大钟的回声？

“公瑾？”

敲门声到跟前了，周瑜丢下手机，快步走到玄关，听到门那边低低的说话声：“你不会不在家吧？”

他猛地拉开门，背着包的孙策站在那里，右手还举着手机，机械地朝他晃了两下。

“嗨——”

周瑜把人拉了进来，哐当一声带上门。

“诶我还没换鞋——”

孙策话还没说完，周瑜已经忍不住把他摁在墙上：“你刚才要说什么？”

孙策被他打了个岔，脑子就像他身后的白墙一样干净。

“我刚才说到哪了……”他努力地回想了一下，随即自暴自弃地放弃重拾原来的思路。

反正人已经在跟前了，大不了换个战略。

“算了，其实我是说，”他抬手抚上周瑜的脸，神色明朗又温柔，“我那天说了胡话，其实是因为我潜意识里觉得虽然我会生老病死，但你会比我长久，比我可靠，比我更远离死亡。我愿意为那些胡话道歉，但其他的我不会改啦。

“毕竟我这么相信，是因为我太希望如此；而我希望如此，希望你经历的永远比我好一点……”

孙策脸上笑意渐浓，吐出的语句都变得粘稠起来，而他狡猾地不再靠近，缓缓吐出最后的震颤：“是因为我爱你。”

最后一个音节消失在齿间，周瑜在他唇上尝到露水和星光。

就当被他抢了先吧。


End file.
